cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaja Tallan
"If I learned one thing from the Council, it's that we can't lose our focus, discipline nor confidence especially when our duty calls for it. We have to keep moving forward and stay on target to the end of our days." -Kaja Tallan to Depa Shimmerweave- '''Kaja Tallan '''was an esteemed member of the Jedi Order during the last decades of the Galactic Republic. He was the Master and mentor of Valena Renn. However, despite his prowess he had a rather short-lived career. In 59 BBY, Kaja Tallan was born on Vara Lor in the Mid-Rim, the son of a noble in the royal family of Vara Lor, a father who he would never know. Several months later, Tallan was taken from his parents and taken to the Jedi Temple where Master Yoda made him a Jedi. However, although the Jedi tried their best to train the child, he never fully accepted the Jedi code despite his good heart. Tallan was nothing but weaknesses at first: he was often over-confident in himself while he also had a lack of patience. When he failed in something, his frustration also was a hindrance. However, after several years of training, Kaja became deeply attuned to the Force: he had a strong mind and was skilled with a lightsaber. He would make many friends amongst his clan of fellow initiates, including Catep Brenew: a human male, Thubis: a young but buff Rodian boy with a talent in building things, and playing sports, Meliff Kutprin, a human girl with short-cropped hair and a joy for reading in the library, and Leann Nerng, a bright black-haired girl who Tallan was especially close too. Though Tallan often wanted to be like an older brother to her, she was often the one who got him out of trouble, although she teased him about it afterward. She had a very tomboyish personality and was often paired up with Kaja during training exercises. The two were like matched blades as they dueled with training sabers. She had long and skinny legs and her curly hair was always rushing through the air as she sparred. For ten years, young Kaja experienced solid training in the way of the jedi and the Force -"Control, Sense and Alter"- as well as subjects includng political strategy, galactic law, science, language, etc. Afterwards, when the younglings of his clan were deemed suitable and ahead of the rest of the class, Master Yoda took them to the icy world of Illum to take part in the ancient jedi ritual known as The Gathering, which all of the younglings passed eventually. However, though the months afterward, Kaja tried to form his lightsaber, but he still could not construct it though the vision of what it would be came to him multiple times. His trainers told him that he needed more focus, determination and confidence to overcome this "test of strength". Acknowledging this, Tallan began to labor harder over his saber and later created his lightsaber of blue energy. With his next step into a larger world, young Kaja, who was 14 years old, was assigned to be Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas's padawan. For the next decade, Tallan matured with every mission he was assigned on, mastering his nerves of anxiety at the behest of his Master's calm teachings and advice. To Tallan, Sifo-Dyas was a good mentor, and he would learn a great deal from him and Dyas's friend, Dooku. During this time, he still mantained a close friendship with his old companions, Leanna and Thubis, however, they were almost as busy as he was. When Kaja turned twenty one years old, he became a Jedi Knight at last along with the rest of his Jedi. From then on, Kaja began to travel the Galaxy mantaining peace and justice in the Republic ad elsewhere. However, often enough, Leanna and his new friend, Depa, saved him as often as he got into trouble due to his brash nature. Later on during the same year, Kaja journeyed to the planet, Shili, where he met Valena Renn and chose her as his own apprentice despite the wishes of the Council. Tallan trained her as Sifo Dyas had taught him: through calm kindness without punishment or harsh words. As he trained her, Tallan not only learned more about Valena but also about himself. When Sifo-Dyas died of unknown causes, twenty-seven year old Tallan mourned his Master however his duty to Valena quickly helped the young Knight to move past that loss and concentrate on his current problems. When the Clone Wars began, after years and years of hard training, more Jedi Knights were needed to lead the clone armies against the C.I.S in the Outer Rim. Valena was one of the new hand-picked padawans that were promoted and Kaja was very proud of her for that. During the war, Tallan and Valena led the 3rd Legion of the Grand Army of the Republic. Biography Early Life Days as an Initiate Padawan Tallan Knighted. The Clone Wars Legacy Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Friends Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Republic